


A little PDA... or something

by HardcoreSap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fingering In Public, Hand Jobs, Hand job under table, Harry is a mess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Sub Harry, and their friends are dumb af, louis fingers harry at a restaurant, public hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSap/pseuds/HardcoreSap
Summary: Another finger started to make its way in beside the first one, and the dry stretch was doing things to Harry he couldn’t explain. He’d never been more turned on in his life. His mates were right there so close to him, with no idea of what went on just a meter from them.Or, Louis fingers Harry in a restaurant with their unknowing friends right in front of them





	A little PDA... or something

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I haven’t written anything in forever and someone tagged me on one of my twitter accounts on a tweet wanting more public sex fics with bottom Harry. I literally wrote this in like twenty minutes earlier, so I apologise for the many mistakes I might have made. It’s probably a little (a lot) rushed.
> 
> But enjoy, I don’t know why I was suddenly inspired but this is for you   
> @fuckedoutcurls   
> on Twitter. I don’t know you at all but this was quite fun
> 
>  
> 
> (Lol btw their friends are legit stupid)

Louis had told him not to wear a belt tonight and even though Harry had found it strange he hadn’t questioned it only giving Louis a weird look, at which he had just smirked and ushered Harry out the door claiming they’d be late for their reservation. Now he understood. Oh he understood perfectly well.

Louis was sat beside him in a booth at a restaurant with a couple of their friends. Nick, Niall and Jeff were chatting happily about a football match they’d watched yesterday and usually Louis would be right there with them just as enthusiastic and loud but now he was reserved to small hums when he agreed with something. He had more important things to concentrate on, like his hand that had slowly started itching downwards on Harry’s back. It was resting just above his dress pants, and Harry was now very aware of their surroundings as he felt Louis’ fingertips dipping past his waistband and up again, teasing him with small movements and fiddling with the fabric.

Harry was smiling at Niall who was talking animatedly about a goal, when he felt his boyfriend’s hot breath at his ear.

“Open your pants for me.” It was a demand with no room for questioning and Harry dropped his hands to his lab and tried to open them as discreetly as possible. He could feel his cheeks heating up as the button came undone. He heard Louis muttering a “good boy” and Harry was ready to combust.  
They’d talked about this before, Harry had even sucked Louis off in a back alley once but this was something else entirely and Harry had to be good for Louis. He _wanted_ to be good. 

Louis’ fingers were at his crack. They were teasing up and down, not reaching his hole but getting Harry squirming in his seat already. He could see the smirk on Louis’ face as he moved them lower and suddenly a finger was pressing at his hole and Harry gasped.

“Yes, It was wild, I’ve never seen anything like it before!” Niall had taken the sound as a reaction to his story. Harry had no idea what he was talking about.

“You’ll have to invite us next time, it sounds hilarious doesn’t it Haz?” Louis asked. They were all looking at him now, and just as Harry opened his mouth to speak Louis’ finger breached his rim. Harry banged his knee against the table in surprise, and a moan fell from his lips. 

“Oh, shi- sorry, what?” Harry’s cheeks were burning and the finger was slowly moving in and out now not giving him a break to speak. 

Jeff was giving him a weird look and Nick looked concerned but Niall just laughed at him.

“Should we end the night early? You’re zoning out mate.” 

“I think Harry’s just tired Niall, we’ve had a long day. Are you too tired, should we go home love?” 

Harry knew this was Louis’ way of giving him an out, but he didn’t want to end it. The finger had stopped but Harry desperately wanted it to keep going. 

“No, I’m fine. I’m just a little off, I still enjoy being here though.” He waved his hand at them in dismissal and they continued on, Nick asking Jeff about some movie he’d seen. 

“You’re so good for me baby” Louis was at his ear, and Harry let out a little whine as his finger was now thrusting in and out once again, now with added speed making it really hard for Harry to sit still. He could feel himself fully hard in his pants and he needed to touch, but he knew he wasn’t allowed.  
Another finger started to make its way in beside the first one, and the dry stretch was doing things to Harry he couldn’t explain. He’d never been more turned on in his life. His mates were right there so close to him, with no idea of what went on just a meter from them. 

“Take it out.” Harry was confused at the command but then Louis looked down at his lap and Harry’s eyes grew wide. He couldn’t just take it out, what if a waiter came by and saw, or Jeff stood up the wrong way, they’d _see_. 

“Take. It. Out.” Louis curled his fingers up and Harry had to bite down on his lip hard to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. His prostate was being stimulated and Harry was close to rutting down in his seat when suddenly the fingers stilled. 

“ _Harry_.”

That was clearly a warning and Harry fumbled with one hand to get his member out, the other still on the table around a glass of water, as to not seem too suspicious. 

His dick was now out in the open, just covered by the table top. The fingers started up again. Louis smirked at him and then joined in on the others’ conversation. Harry was left there confused, with his dick leaking precum and fingers thrusting in his ass and Louis didn’t do anything. Just kept at the same pace. 

Harry wanted to touch- no, needed to touch himself. His dick was aching with need and Louis was just laughing with the others instead of doing something about it. 

“ _Lou_.” 

“Shush Harry, Nick’s telling a story.” 

The fingers picked up the pace, curling and un-curling from time to time and Harry felt tears of frustration start gathering in his eyes. He needed to come. 

“Hey Haz, can you pass me the salt?” Jeff didn’t know what Harry was going through right now so of course he didn’t know that such a little task was hard for him. Harry almost wanted to just say no. But that would be rude and just gain himself more attention so Harry had to do it. 

Harry had just grasped the salt and was reaching it towards Jeff when Louis scissored his fingers and he dropped it on the table. Harry watched in horror as it landed right in Jeff’s cup spilling water all over the table top. 

“Fuck Harry, you’re always so clumsy. Grab some tissues will you?” 

Louis fingers were relentless now. With constant pressure on his prostate Harry hurried to clean up the water making sure he didn’t rise in his seat so his dick would stay hidden from sight. 

“He’s the clumsiest, remember that time he fell on stage, that was the funniest shit I’ve ever seen.” 

Thank god for Niall being able to take the attention away from him. He could hear them cackling about some other shit they’d done, when Louis fingers left his hole. 

A hand was now on his dick. Louis started rubbing his head hard and Harry tried to close his thighs, it had taken him by surprise. Louis’ thumb was pressing down on his slit, and Harry couldn’t focus, his vision was blurred, and it was too much too fast. His own hand was suddenly down there trying to tear Louis hand away as his thighs clasped together. 

“ _Baby_.” 

Louis was looking at him sternly, the others still talking amongst themselves.  
Harry removed his own hand, and put it down beside himself. He was embarrassed. He knew he wasn’t being completely good right now. 

Louis was still looking at him, and when Harry met his eyes, he started moving his hand again. Harry’s mouth hung open, and Louis leaned in to kiss him. When their lips met he could hear the others start to groan, calling them out for their PDA. Oh they had no idea how much they were actually witnessing. 

Harry relaxed and Louis moved away, only to start fiddling with his head again circling his thumb around his slit, and pressing down hard in irregular patterns. Harry looked down to see his cockhead peaking up inside Louis’ hand. It was read and swollen and looked like it had been on the edge for hours. Precome was leaking out, and Harry started bucking up in small thrusts to get more friction. 

He was feeling so good. Louis’ hand moved up and down a few times and Harry was there, right on the edge, he could feel himself starting to tense up and just as he was about to come the waiter stepped up to their table to take the bill. Louis moved his hand faster. Harry was panicking trying so hard not to come. He didn’t know what was said, or if anything was directed at him at all. He could only feel Louis’ hand on him speeding up, making him lose his mind.

The waiter had left. Harry saw their friends started gathering their things, and then Louis was speaking into his ear once more.

“Come for me Harry.”

Louis pressed his lips against his and Harry came. Louis hand was moving so fast and Harry was cumming hard all over it. Louis gathering it and smearing it all over his dick to make the slide easier. Harry slumped back in his seat, breaking the kiss. He could feel himself panting and went to stop Louis hand from pulling on him some more. He was exhausted. 

He didn’t even notice Louis had tucked his dick back in until he gently took his hand and urged him to stand up. Harry was slightly disoriented as they said goodbye to their friends who apparently hadn’t noticed a thing, but sent him off with a few well wishes and a reminder for them to do this more often. Harry saw Louis smirk as he agreed easily. 

They’d definitely need to do this again.


End file.
